The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of Heuchera ‘Timeless Treasure’. ‘Timeless Treasure’ was hybridized by the inventor on Jan. 30, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was a proprietary, unreleased proprietary hybrid known as 11-98-1 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as K11-52-16 (not patented).
Heuchera ‘Timeless Treasure’ was first selected in the fall of 2014 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2016 from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses and assigned the breeder code 12-144-8 through the remaining evaluation process. Heuchera ‘Timeless Treasure’ has been asexually propagated initially by basal cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2014and later by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.